Austin
Austin ﻿acts as the second tritagonist in the series. He is the new kangaroo on the block, so he doesn't yet know the other kids really well. That suppresses his natural bounciness and makes him different sometimes. He's a little hesitant to express his opinion, and little slow to take the lead. He just really wants to get it right. The character is often left out and rarely takes the role of the lead protagonist in episodes, however, in most of the roles he plays, Austin ends up being a very important character in the adventures his friends have. When he overcomes his shy feeling, he gets the respect he deserves for being a really tough kangaroo. Austin is very sweet and kind, and he has a big heart. He is possibly the most sensitive one of the group. Throughout his adventures, he frequently takes the role of a humble servant, or a faithful assistant, putting his friends' needs ahead of his own and helping them in any way he can, as shown in episodes like Race Around the World, Castaways, Scared Of You, and The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters. He's not one to ask for recognition, but even so, he recieves a lot of love and support from Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha for all that he does for them. Personality Austin is depicted as a timid, but funny loving purple anthropomorphic kangaroo who moved into the block recently. Though generally shy during the course of season one, Austin starts to come out of his shell, revealing a smart, friendly, and imaginative child. Although rarely appearing in the spotlight, he does take the role of the lead character in some episodes. In season one, Austin's voice was a little bit raspy, but from season two and onward, this feature disappeared. Austin's shy trait also disappears in the last two seasons, possibly caused by the show's crew trying to make it more realistic, with Austin getting to know the other children as the years pass by, similar to actual children. Also, as the series progresses, Austin takes the role of more antagonists and villains, such as Mayor Stinkypants and the Gloom Meister. Austin is one of the Backyardigans, and also the least featured of the five main protagonists. The house he lives in is purple, to match the color of his skin. The character has a toy robot named Robot Roscoe. Austin goes on adventures with his friends Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha. He is smart, friendly and imaginative. He can sometimes be shy, but he is extremely helpful and he has a big heart. Appearance Austin is tall and his entire body is purple. He has a light blue shirt with a yellow line in the middle. His nose is dark purple, his eyelashes are black and he has very long ears with dark centers on the top of his head. Austin has a long tail which comes out of the center of the seat of his dark blue long-short and trails on the ground. Appearances Austin has appeared in many episodes of The Backyardigans. His first appearance was in Knights Are Brave And Strong, the first episode of The Backyardigans. To see more, go to List of Austin's Appearancess Quotes *"Hi! I'm Austin!" - Various episodes *"She's such a pain, that princess!" - The Key To The Nile *"Well, we're defending our ship, you... uh, you... scurvy pirates!" - Pirate Treasure *"Knights you shall be!" - Knights Are Brave And Strong *"Strong little fellers!" - Polka Palace Party *"No!" - High Tea *"Quicksand bad!" - The Heart Of The Jungle *"Ugh!" - The Heart Of The Jungle *"Ugh." - Cave Party *"I'm shy, so shy, guess you could say I'm just a shy guy." - Castaways *"Nah... I'm just too shy!" - Castaways *"You need all the rad moves to surf Tiki Beach, dude. Not just one!" - Surf's Up *"You can never tell what will happen in a race! That's why I like to be prepared!" - Race Around the World *"We've got to stop them!" - Race To The Tower Of Power *"Woo-hoo!" - Dragon Express *"Aaaaaah-hahahahahaha!" - The Funnyman Boogeyman *"Me and my shadow." - Flower Power *"Whew! Good thing we had our helmets on!" - Mission To Mars *"Pie-ya!" - Samurai Pie *"Come on, guys! You're both not scary!" - Scared Of You *"Great Caesar's Ghost!" - Whodunit *"If you wanna be pirates, you have to have pirattitude! That's the pirate attitude!" - Pirate Camp *"Very good, Miss Rhamaswami." - Elephant On The Run *"We're batty and tickled and koo-koo for goo." - Los Galacticos *"Find me!" - The Funnyman Boogeyman *"And my name's Austin" - The Backyardigans Theme Song *"I'm The Meister Gloom!" - Flower Power *"I've nipped you in the bud!" - Flower Power *"Dun, da-daaa!" - Race Around The World *"Arrrr!" - Pirate Treasure and Pirate Camp *"Today is my birthday!" - Scared Of You *"Oh, brother!" - Scared Of You *"I got a pet!" - Caveman's Best Friend *"Load the cannon up and fire it - Pirate Treasure *"I Austin god of laughter command you to laugh!" - Match On Mt. Olympus *"Why did the chicken cross the play ground?" - Match On Mt. Olympus *"Hmmm...something funny!" - Le Master Of Disguise *"I know i know i haven't said anything funny! - Le Master Of Disguise *"In The Name Of The Empress! - The Two Musketeers * "Boo flower girl" - Flower Power *"Corn fritters!!!" - News Flash *''"What kind of flying saucer made that?" -News Flash'' *''"Whew, Those Volcano Sisters sure have powerful lungs." -The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters '' ''''Evolution Austin's features have change over the seasons. *Season 1: Austin's ears are pointy like, his eyebrows are black, and a little lean. *Season 2-4: He is a little darker, his eyebrows are purple and his head is more circular. Slideshow Austinaut.jpg|Lieutenant Austin the Astronaut|link=Mission To Mars Austonamor.jpg|Cowboy Austin Playing the Drums|link=Polka Palace Party InspectorAustin.jpg|Inspector Austin|link=Le Master Of Disguise Austin 7.jpg|Austin the Tarzan|link=The Heart Of The Jungle King Austin.jpg|King Austin|link=Knights Are Brave And Strong Austins-Lament.jpg|Austin the Racer|link=Race Around The World Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! (Tyrone D. Monkey).jpg|Austin and Tyrone as the Abominable Brothers|link=The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve Mahahahahahahahahahahaha.jpg|Austin the Announcer|link=Horsing Around Oh Boy!.jpg|Caveman Austin with Boy|link=Caveman's Best Friend Cave Party 1.jpg|Caveman Austin|link=Cave Party PirateCaptainAustin.jpg|Austin the Pirate Captain|link=Pirate Camp Doistin.jpg|Austin the Pirate|link=Pirate Treasure Emperor Austin.jpg|Emperor Austin|link=High Tea AustinTheSmartPose.jpg|Austin the Smart|link=The Legend Of The Volcano Sisters Grabbin' Goblin.jpg|Austin as the Grabbing Goblin|link=Tale of the Mighty Knights Austin the Harp.jpg|Austin the Servant|link=The Key To The Nile Austin 8.jpg|Castaway Austin|link=Castaways Cameraman Austin.JPG|Cameraman Austin|link=News Flash DoorAustin.png|Austin in the Backyard Austocles.jpg|Austocles|link=Who Goes There? An Inter-Galactic Gar-Bage Trek!.jpg|Austin the Garbage Collector|link=Garbage Trek Gausp!.jpg|Austin the Assistant|link=Scared Of You Mirror Austin.jpg|Magic Mirror|link=Break Out! Funnyman.jpg|The Funnyman Boogeyman|link=The Funnyman Boogeyman Pizza Delivery.jpg|Undercover Contact Austin|link=International Super Spy Robot Repairman Austin.jpg|Austin the Robot Repairman|link=Robot Rampage Genieroo.jpg|Austin the Genie|link=Movers Of Arabia Deputy Austin.jpg|Deputy Austin with a ping pong paddle|link=Blazing Paddles Austin-Ji.jpg|Austin-Ji|link=Elephant On The Run Gloom Meister.jpg|Austin as Gloom Meister|link=Flower Power Bloom Meister.jpg|Austin as Bloom Meister|link=Flower Power OH NO! THE DONUTS ARE STOLEN!.jpg|Captain Hammer|link=Race To The Tower Of Power Mayor stinky-pants.jpg|Austin as Mayor Stinkypants|link=Robin Hood The Clean Clean Austin.jpg|Austin as Mayor Stinkypants (Now Clean)|link=Robin Hood The Clean Ensign Austin.jpg|Ensign Austin|link=Garbage Trek Don Austin.jpg|Don Austin|link=The Masked Retriever Youreinfairytalevillage.jpg|Austin the Wolf|link=Escape from Fairytale Village Austinfroth.jpg|Mr. Austin Frothingslosh|link=Whodunit God Of Laughter.jpg|The God of Laughter|link=Match On Mt. Olympus Goblin.jpg|Austin as grabbing goblin Austin.png|Austin on the Theme Song Magic Mirro making face.png|Austin's silly face robotrepairman3.jpg|Austin talking to Roscoe robotrepairman93.jpg|Austin got surprised larecuperadora33.jpg|Don Austin and Monkey toes friend Boo Flower girl time.PNG|"Boo Flower girl" says Gloom Meister Matchonmtolympus33.jpg|Godess of laughter Matchonmtolympus35.jpg|Basketball Austin Losgalacticos33.jpg Sources *Meet the Characters on Backyardigans - NickJr.com :*Austin on The Backyardigans - NickJr.co.uk *Austin - The Backyardigans - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Played By Austin